RWBY Jaune Arc: Role Player and Risk Taker
by ThePlayer1Company
Summary: A mission to clear some grimm from the Forever Fall Forest ends with Jaune accidentally awakening part of his semblance, as well as beginning the unfolding of a chain of events starting with Yang's injury, and ending with him becoming a hero! Or a villain, or a lowly thief, or even a mysterious wizard! Rated for kid-unfriendly stuff, JauneXHarem because why not? Starts after V2E4
1. An act against the dying light

**Welcome to another attempt at a story where Jaune's entire life is changed because of his semblance!**

 **It's not like THESE aren't overdone, right? *sarcastic laughing* Anyways, enough about my lack of originality, and onto my actual originality.**

 **At the core, he's still our lovable goofy blonde knight, but our favorite white knight's external personality will change heavily due to the nature of this semblance.**

 **Simply put, it's not a The Gamer crossover (though I have something like that in the works) rather, his semblance gives him abilities of an RPG class, FOUR RPG classes, to be specific, and listed in no particular order, they are: Barbarian, Rogue, Paladin, and Wizard.**

 **I don't own anything that is owned by other people, so don't think that I do, because I don't.**

 **Chapter 1: An act against the dying light.**

* * *

Jaune took a few moments to think as consciousness returned to him.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, his arm feeling stiff and sore, when he suddenly sensed a familiar presence. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his aura to sense nearby people, a skill he'd picked up from the many books he'd read on aura usage during his spare time (read: during Professor Port's wild tales of his past)

The darkness of the insides of his eyelids suddenly lit up with a very different source of illumination, and he sensed the familiar presence not too far away from his bed.

Opening his eyes, he clung to the image before letting it go, smiling slightly before horror took over him when his eyes were graced with the image to his left.

His fellow blonde, Yang Xiao Long. She looked far worse for wear, sitting in the infirmary bed next to his, just reading what looked like a comic book, except she seemed to be reading it backwards for some reason, "Hey Yang." he greeted with a slight croak to his voice as he tried not to focus on how even looking half dead, she still managed to look beautiful.

Yang, not expecting the sudden greeting, let out an uncharacteristic squeak of surprise, "Eep!" she looked around with a tired haste while hiding her comic under her blanket, then she spotted him, "Oh... *cough cough* hey Vomit Boy, didn't see you there." she greeted with a weak wave of the hand.

"I didn't know you read comic books, or that you read them backwards." he said with a small chuckle and a friendly smile, ignoring both their states.

"Y'know, if you weren't already here, I'd put you in the infirmary for discovering my secret." she said defensively, hiding her comic further behind her back while her cheeks reddened a bit.

The knight chuckled a bit, "That seems a bit harsh, I mean, it's not exactly a dire piece of information, I read comics too." he said coolly, surprised at his own ability to act calmly, "So it's no big deal."

Yang pouted a bit, "It's not a comic, it's a manga." she stood up, walked over, and flicked her fellow blonde's forehead.

Jaune chuckled and rubbed his forehead as memories slowly trickled forth, he knew that word, one of his friends back home liked the stuff, "Right, right, that's those Tokyo Island weird backwards comics, right? I've never read them personally but I hear they're alright." he sat up in the bed, "So... what's your manga about?"

The brawler was a bit surprised. When others had learned about her tastes in reading, they often thought it silly or just a joke that she, Yang Xiao Long, was reading an exclusively Vacuo-made type of literature. Jaune had not only taken it as simple as the weather, but was even curious about it! Interesting... she was feeling more comfortable with the choice she made hours earlier by the second...

* * *

 _It was a routine training mission, not even a real mission, even. The RWBYJNPR group were out in the Forever Fall Forest killing Grimm as an impromptu extra credit assignment for Goodwitch. Their methods, however, had come on a whim, a suggestion from Goodwitch that they diversify their fighting styles, so they could develop new skills and grow as Hunters by shoring up their weaknesses._

 _For this purpose, Ruby had taken nothing but special Dust rounds, Weiss was focusing purely on her rapier, Blake and Pyrrha both were using their guns more than their melee attacks, Nora was fighting with her fists, and Ren was using more of his semblance._

 _Yang was with Ren in the semblance boat, focusing on her flames to enhance her attacks, rather than just her strength and speed._

 _Jaune had shown a lot of improvement, she'd noticed, he seemed a lot stronger than when he started Beacon, a lot more confident too, with how he seemed to beat back Ursa and Beowolves with determination._

 _It was all going well, until a few new bony faces joined the fray._

 _The first was a Kitsuninja, dangerous Grimm known to have higher intelligence than most of their fellow creatures of darkness, enough measure their attacks and even learn something resembling martial arts, which when combined with their speed and fox-like biology, earned them their name._

 _It matched Blake with its speed easily, without even having aura to assist it, and it delivered several bony knives to Blake and Pyrrha's exposed backsides._

 _Another to arrive was a Kongila, a huge lumbering gorilla-like beast with massive glove-like formations of bony plates on its huge, beefy hands._

 _That's when it all happened._

 _While Yang was distracted with helping Blake extract the knives that had pierced her aura's natural shielding, she was hit by the kongila and sent flying through several large trees, getting the last one crashing on top of her._

 _This triggered Ruby to unload on the beast, blowing off half of its arm while Jaune rushed in to block the other from swinging, resulting in a heavy fracture of his arm bones while it was blown away. Yang had gotten up and punched away a charging Longhorn, a bull-like grimm that would have gored her friend if she hadn't knocked it off its charge._

 _Following that immediately was the kitsuninja latching onto and biting into Yang's arm, who smashed the creature into the ground._

 _Jaune quickly focused on healing Yang's bleeding wound when another grimm, a Parantheron, strange panther-like grimm that exuded an air of devilry, came up from the ground, only to get Crocea Mors through its mouth._

 _The next chain of events were... well..._

 _*KR-CHINK*_

 _"What the hell!" Jaune exclaimed in surprise as the grimm bit clean through the metal blade of Crocea Mors, dropping to the floor and backpedaling several feet while glowing with black energy, the metal fusing with its front-most fangs and creating a pair of much larger and wickedly sharper fangs_

 _Yang punched the beast in the face, breaking its skull in anger. Sure she wasn't too close of friends with Jaune, but she'd be damned in something like THAT would be allowed to go unpunished. Her rage and internal pain fueled her flames as they grew more intense._

 _Jaune groaned at the half of a sword he know held, only to quickly put it to use defending Yang again when a new kitsuninja lunged at her._

 _As it turned out, even with half a blade, the sword was still VERY sharp, and his determination to not let this go unpunished was strong._

 _The others fell back, but Yang and Jaune continued fighting, until Yang knocked another Longhorn off-course, causing it to smash into a tree. Dripping with sap and splinters, the beast went for the other blonde, succeeding in penetrating his strong arm before getting flipped over in a surprising show of strength._

 _"Fuck! Fuck ow shit FUCK!" Jaune swore out loud, "Son of a bitch fuck... ow... oh fuck." he threw up from the allergic reaction to the sap, which was now oozing into the fresh hole in his arm, "Ooooohhhhh~..." he groaned and fell to the side, thankfully not getting a full shit-show from life by not falling into the puddle of his vomit._

 _Yang spun around to see her fellow blonde out cold and shuddering, and her rage ascended past the norm. Her bright red eyes began to glow gold, and she aimed a fist at the beasts._

 _Dragon fire sprayed forth with righteous fury. Nobody, NOBODY was allowed to hurt her friends besides her, and even as she felt like her entire body was on fire, she let forth another blast of fire, incinerating a charging Longhorn into nothing but dissipating red bones._

 _Several more blasts of fire later and the feeling was too much, she gasped for breath as her flames collapsed in on themselves, dying out._

 _The boy regained consciousness as he heard whispers of wind in his ringing ears, his vision growing blurry as he sensed his friend's dying light, and he made a silent oath in one moment that he would fight._

 _Like a deus ex machina at its finest, an explosion of yellow-white light erupted from his fallen form, clearing the toxins of the sap from his body as he stumbled forth, Crocea Mors glowing like brightest gold as he approached Yang, who looked to be on her last legs of life._

 _Her clothes were mostly incinerated, clinging to her scorched form as the boy paid no mind to that in favor of his dissolved composure and mental faculties to let out a scream as another blast of light erupted from his form, lighting the area up as he collapsed next to his fellow blonde._

 _The brawler's bleary purple eyes met blue, "Heh... mad to see me?" she joked raspily, having been dragged back into consciousness from the first blast._

 _The knight's hazy blue eyes looked at her, "Hehe... fuck you... I was... worried... but we did it." he panted heavily between words._

 _The last words either clearly were a joke, "Maybe... if we survive this... then I'll take you up... on that offer."_

* * *

Yang shook her head a bit, blushing furiously as she remembered her last joke, "Uh, it's about a guy who's a super strong superhero, and he's so strong that he beats all his enemies in just one punch, but since he isn't challenged by anything anymore, he's growing bored and detached from superhero work and is always looking for a proper challenge." she summed it up quite nicely, holding up the book and showing the knight the drawing of the bald protagonist.

The knight smiled, "That sounds pretty interesting. I mean, if I was as strong as that guy, then I'd always challenge myself, really, I'd always make it a mission to save everyone from every incident and crisis I came across, and I'd use my strength to destroy as many of the Grimm as I possibly could. Plus, as painful as it might be to go it alone, I think I would."

"I didn't take you as the type to go lone wolf, Vomit Boy." Yang giggled, still blushing as his words had an effect on her, painting nobler strokes onto her mental portrait of him, "Trying to be all macho and prove you've got big balls or something?"

Jaune chuckled, mentally surprised that he wasn't blushing like hell, rather only a slight tinge of red crept onto his cheeks, "Nah, it's not like that, I just... well... if I had a girlfriend, I wouldn't want to take her on my dangerous missions, because I'd want to keep her safe, and stuff." his words dripped with honesty and a slight tinge of affection, "So little Weiss wouldn't end up with another scar."

Yang giggled a bit, "You know Weiss wouldn't ever go out with you, right? She's too much of an ice queen to go for someone like you." she internally winced at the dejected look the knight gave her, immediately making her want to retract her statement.

Unfortunately for her, or maybe fortunately, Jaune spoke up before she could say another word, "Well... to be honest, I'm pretty sure I'm over her. I mean, she likes Neptune, right? To be honest... she's not worth it, he can make her feel good however he wants, I'm not going to interfere." he felt his blood boil a bit. Was he suffering the increased aggression?

Whatever reaction she expected, it was not the one her fellow blonde gave. The brawler pouted, "What? You're not going to fight Neptune for the right to... what, make Weiss feel good? What do you even plan on doing? Going down on her?"

"What?! NO! No no no, get your mind out of the gutter, Yang." he made a gesture like he was booping her nose, "I mean, like, well, I only ever hit on her and flirted with her because I felt like she could use some admiration."

Lilac eyes widened a slight bit, then narrowed their owner hummed softly, "Explain." she was mostly just trying not to pass out from the pain that she was feeling, and this surprisingly intriguing conversation was just the thing.

Blue eyes matched the lilac gaze, "To put it simply, I have seven sisters, one older by just 10 months, the rest younger. They've got a whole spectrum of personalities and emotions and I've gotten pretty good at telling when a girl is sad sometimes, Weiss seemed REALLY sad, or at least internally tormented. So I figured that I'd try to be nice and say some nice things to her to help her feel pretty and feel wanted, even if it's just by me." his explanation ended with a self-dismissing shrug.

The manga laid over Jaune's lap as Yang retracted her sore arm slowly while hissing in agony, then she proceeded to stare at the ceiling for several seconds, "So... you flirted with her to help her feel pretty?" she finally said after half of a minute of awkward silence.

"Absolutely, why else would I do it? It's not like I'm trying to seduce her or something. She'd have my head if I was! Probably both of them." he chuckled, glancing over the first page of the manga with a joking grin.

Yang giggled a bit too, "Well trust me, I think Pyrrha might just full-on kill ice queen for that move. You know she cares about you and is willing to help you and stuffs, right?"

"What was that last part?" Jaune inquired while raising his eyebrow.

"She's willing to help you and stuffs." the busty brawler repeated, unsure of what the knight was trying to point out.

"The way you say that... stuffs... it's really cute." he smiled at her, "Stuffs. I like it. It's entirely unlike the girl who made explosions with her fists." he chuckled, then coughed harshly.

"Says the guy who literally exploded. What even was that?" she asked as she located a bottle of water on her bedside table and immediately drank it quickly, only to cough some of it back up, followed by more carefully drinking it, noting the minty flavor that soothed her sore throat.

Jaune did the same with an identical bottle of water on his own bedside table. With a soothed throat and a clearer head, he took in Yang's appearance, "You look terrible, yet somehow you still rock it."

"Oh? What's that supposed to mean?" she waggled her fine eyebrows a little, giggling softly now than she didn't feel like she'd tried to eat a pound of ashes, "You checking me out?"

"Uh... well... am I allowed to?" finally his composure fractured, not from the smell of burnt flesh, blood, and a ton of antiseptics in the air, but because Yang knew how to utilize her beauty.

"All are allowed to bask in the glory of the sun, even silly knights like you." she stuck her tongue out playfully, giggling in a way that Jaune could only compare to an adorable little fairy, which made him unable to not smile.

"Well I shouldn't look too long, lest the beautiful light of the sun blind me." he chuckled softly, feeling more relaxed as his aura glowed around his body, colored with a golden white, and all his aches and pains began to quickly fade away, leaving him feeling exhausted and stiff, but relieved.

"Don't worry." she waved her hand while her golden aura glowed around it bit, and she pointed a finger at him, "Bam, I have blessed you with the ability to look at the sun for as long as possible without going blind."

"Truly I must be a properly pious man, if the goddess of the sun has blessed me so." he gave a small bow as he shifted in the bed.

They both laughed out loud at that point, unable to hold it in, and they kept laughing until they both had coughing fits.

Jaune recovered first, "Hey, so uh... you look a little... black, there."

Yang looked at her arms, which looked red, scorched black, and even stained white with ashes, then she turned away from him and looked at herself in her reflection in the window, "Eh, it's not so bad."

"Uh... you are NOT going to be happy to hear this..." the knight said with a fearful tone.

"What? Is my ass showing?" she asked with little concern, lifting the blanket up just in case that was actually the case.

"No... worse... it's not just your skin that got blackened..." the fear in his voice grew.

The brawler twitched, lifting her golden waterfall of hair into view, "What what what what what?" she rapidly repeated before seeing it.

Even with her fireproof body, the levels she'd risen to had... well... quite literally burnt her out.

A full foot of her once golden-blonde hair had been burned to a gritty coal-black, and let off a bad stench.

"..." she blinked once, twice, three times.

Jaune covered his ears, knowing from experience what was about to happen.

...

A scream of terror pierced the night air of Beacon.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, in the RWBY dorm)_

Ruby cringed when she heard her sister scream in terror, nearly slipping off of Weiss' bed-frame, which she'd been climbing to get to her blanket fort up above, "Oh god... she found out." her pale hands covered her ears when she got up onto her (relatively) safe bed.

Blake covered her sensitive faunus ears, "Wow... you weren't kidding, she really did scream at finding out about her burnt hair." she carefully

Weiss stood frozen still, "Ow~... either that or Arc annoyed her to the point of screaming. I know he does that to me a lot."

Ruby pouted, jumping to her best friend's defense, "Hey shut up, Jaune isn't annoying, he's really nice." she said in a pouting voice, her cheeks puffed out a bit.

"A person can be nice and be annoying. Take Nora for example, or you." the heiress stated dismissively, thankful the scream was over, "Now come on, we need to go to bed and forget the absolute FAILURE that was today ever happened."

"Weiss... an absolute failure would mean that Yang and Jaune have been killed. We technically won today." Blake interjected, closing her book, "It was just a bittersweet victory because they were badly hurt, and nobody likes seeing their friends hurt, unless there's some form of justice or karma behind it."

Luckily for their reaper leader, this seemed to prevent the temperamental white-haired girl from saying anything else negative on the matter, instead opting for a simple, "Well then we won. I'm still not very happy about the circumstances, though." before slipping into bed with a small huff.

Ruby shot Blake a thankful look, which was returned with a 'your welcome' smile, and the ravenette decided to get some sleep as well, especially after such a harsh day.

All that left was the little reaper who could, and she couldn't bear to sleep until she knew her sister was okay. So, she stayed awake, sitting on her bed with her knees held to her chest and her eyes closed in concentration.

Tomorrow would be better.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, in the JNPR dorm)_

Nora hummed, "Was that Jaune?" she asked to either of her companions, even if she was only looking at Ren

"No, Jaune's scream is much lower pitched than that just was. It was probably someone who got freaked out." Pyrrha answered quickly, fingers picking at her crimson nightgown as she nervously stayed in place, hoping her assessment wasn't wrong.

"It was probably Jaune reacting to Dr. Mansion's treatment. People don't enjoy them, but they can't argue the results." Ren added, remembering the horrible medicine he'd had to take to clear his system of a Taijutsu's venom. If he had to be frank, the feeling of the medication was worse than the feeling of the venom.

Pyrrha curled and uncurled her hands with an uncomfortable expression, remembering the cream she'd had to put on her blisters, which had not only popped them, but made her bones feel like they were on fire, "You're probably right. Or it was Yang. Either way, it's nothing to worry about." she was optimistic. After all, the two of them would be staying in the very safe infirmary until tomorrow, so they'd be okay for the night ahead.

Nora jumped onto her bed and seemed to take in half a yawn before seeming to turn off like a light, an ability she had partially thanks to her semblance, and partially thanks to practice with one of the monks from the temple she and Ren sometimes stayed at.

Ren sighed, laying down, "Come on, Pyrrha, you can see them in the morning." he said while pulling his covers over his body, drifting off to sleep.

Pyrrha nodded in response, "Right... in the morning... it'll all be better in the morning." she laid down in her bed, but sleep didn't come.

She willed herself to fall asleep, but it didn't work, so she counted sheep, and that didn't work either.

So slowly, the crimson/maroon-haired girl went through an entire mental checklist of methods to make sleep come easier.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, back in the infirmary)_

Jaune forced himself up out of bed to run over and catch Yang before she fainted, "Yang! Stay with me now, it's not so bad, just don't fall back asleep, please." he was worried about her state. She'd sustained a bit more damage than he had, especially with aura drainage, while he'd taken more of a physical punch than she did, what with the scars on his arm and chest from the horns of the Longhorn.

The brawler's eyelids fluttered a bit, "Not... my haaaaiiiiir~." she whined softly, burying her face in Jaune's chest childishly, "Nuuuuuu~." her tone was one of sorrow and despair.

The knight just hugged her, his big brother instincts activated in full as he held her gently, running a hand through her hair and rubbing her back softly, "It's okay, Yang, you can just cut off the burned parts and then regrow it, good as new." he smiled softly and reassuringly, pressing his lips to the top of her head, then whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she shuddered in despair.

What he didn't notice was her ahoge curling up into a small heart shape.

However, what he DID notice was that her jacket and shirt were rather ragged and burnt away, and would probably fall off before she even left the infirmary, "Uh... Y-yang... your jacket and sh-shirt are p-pretty ruined. Here." he let go of her briefly and quickly pulled off his hoodie, revealing his blue t-shirt underneath, as well as his thick arms that were rippling with muscle mass and tone, "It might be a little loose, since you're shorter and thinner than I am, but it should work." he turned his entire upper body away while holding out the only _slightly_ sooty garment to her.

Yang blushed when she realized how close she was to a major wardrobe malfunction, and quickly shucked her ruined top in favor of the much more modest hoodie. Sliding it on, she hummed in delight as the comfortable material hung around her frame, "Thank you, Vomit Boy, and double thank you for not throwing up on it before you passed out." she giggled and hugged him from behind, "And this is thank you for saving me that time, and that other time, and just... let's just lump all those life-saving moments from that fight into a big clump and say I owe you one, okay?"

"Psh, you did all the work, I just exploded." the knight dismissed with a small blush coloring his cheeks, "Anyways, we should probably get cleaned up, I kinda smell like bloody death and no offense but you smell like fiery death, with a hint of oranges." he chuckled as he wiggled out of her arms, despite the comfort of her hug being comparable to a warm blanket during a cold night, and stood up.

"Well good, I like oranges." Yang giggled and stood up as well, only to instantly wobble to and fro, "W-whoa!" she tipped over and expected to fall, only for her fellow blonde to hold her upright, "Huh?" she looked back at him a little surprised.

"What? I saved you from getting torn up by that big cat grimm thing, I can handle keeping you from falling over." he chuckled softly, then frowned, "In fact, actually, I think you've got some wounds on your legs." he picked her up bridal style and looked at her long, shapely legs, trying not to stare at how wonderful they looked. Damn his brain for liking nice legs, "Some cuts and bruises, definitely, but there might by underlying damage. Try to take it easy for a bit, okay? I don't mind carrying you if I you need it... and I most certainly will if I have to, alright little missy?" he had slipped back into 'Big Brother Mode'.

"Okay, _dad_ , sheesh." Yang giggled jokingly as she was set onto her feet, and she instantly began wobbling again, immediately getting picked back up, "Okay... yeah, I probably need it."

Blue eyes looked at her concernedly, "I know you're strong, Yang, but strength doesn't just mean not getting hurt, it also means being able to admit you're hurt. If you don't think you can walk, I _can_ carry you, okay?" he began to slowly walk so as to not jostle his precious cargo, "I care about you, I'm your friend after all, and friends look out for each other." he smiled reassuringly at her, his voice and gentle gaze holding not even the barest hint of deceit.

To this, the boisterous girl couldn't help but smile back, "Alright, fine, carry me, but don't complain when your arms fall off from being too tired." she laughed a bit, sighing softly.

"Actually, for a girl with the muscle you have, you're actually not even really heavy at all." he countered, "In fact you're so light that if I wasn't concerned about you breaking in my arms, I'd throw up you and down like a kid."

His words penetrated deep into Yang's mind, and she said something she didn't expect to, "I won't break, alright? I'm made of muscle and boobs, not glass."

"And hair, don't forget your beautiful hair, and a metric ton of awesomeness." soft laughter flowed from his mouth as he tossed her up into the air several inches, catching her immediately, "Whoops~." he cooed, smiling and laughing as he reminisced about the time his little sisters their 'super stwong big bwother' to help them 'fly', and he smiled at Yang, repeating the process as mirthful laughter filled the air from the two teens that honestly looked like they already had one foot in the grave.

A few students who were still out this late at night passed by without a word, talking quietly among themselves about the odd sight, but ultimately deciding that getting involved with the antics of the RWBYJNPR group wouldn't be good for their health, especially since Yang would beat them now, and Pyrrha would beat them later for questioning Jaune in his state.

... (half an hour of walking later) ...

True to his word, Jaune didn't complain for a second of the trip, and now had his lips against Yang's forehead for a few seconds, smiling at her, "Y'know, when you stop teasing me every ten seconds, you're actually really, really, REALLY cool and fun to be with."

The brawler giggled mirthfully, "Well vomit boy, don't worry, I'll only tease you every fifteen seconds from now on, since we're such good friends. And might I add, when you get past the part where you don't stop looking at silly little Weiss-cream, you're pretty fun to be with too. I haven't had this much fun in 'xia-LONG' time." she giggled at her little pun, nudging her companion in the ribs.

The knight chuckled, "Hehe, good one, but maybe you could do something 'arc'bout that and maybe go for every~... thirty seconds? You have no idea how 'knight'ce that would be." he punned back, laughing as he carried her up the stairs to their floor of the dorm building.

All the while, he kept a steady trickle of his aura into Yang, focusing it to heal the damage she sustained. In the back of his mind, he also made sure to grab a few things from his secret supply stash, like his hair-cutting scissors and maybe that celebratory bottle of alcohol to help take the edge off their minds, as he could tell for the both of them, despite the more relaxed moods they both now held, they also were still rather tense after the near-death-experience of earlier.

"So Yang... why did you rage out after I went down? I heard you screaming and swearin' up a storm."

The brawler sighed, "I couldn't just let them kill you, idiot, and if I didn't get made then my fire wouldn't have gotten strong enough to kill them."

Jaune smiled happily, "You know, fire can do more than just be angry and hurtful. It can warm and soothe too, it can heal, it can be controlled, to an extent, like with Dust." he smiled at her, "Fire is awesome... and fire from the sun is even more awesome." he gave her another small kiss on the forehead and a caring smile.

Yang smiled back, "Heh... you know, I think my watch got blown away, because look how much time has flown." she pointed to the clock she just noticed, which stated that it was now almost midnight.

"Huh, and yet the sun is still out, and still shining brightly. Truly I've found a miracle of nature." blue eyes slightly closed as he laughed some more.

"Well the moon is carrying the sun, which odd, because usually it's the sun's light that reflects off the moon." lilac eyes glittered as giggles spilled from her mouth.

The two came to a stop outside their dorms, and Jaune shifted Yang so that he was holding her like a doll, their chests pressed together and her face a little elevated above his from how far she'd been lifted.

It was Jaune he spoke first, "You're adorable, you know that?" he booped her nose with a happy smile.

"You're pretty cute yourself, Moon Boy." Yang giggled and booped his nose back, feeling her heart overflowing with happiness.

 _In fact, she was so happy, that..._

Jaune smiled, "I'm pretty sure you're a lot cuter than I am with just your giggles alone."

 _...she could see herself..._

"You're too honest to not be cute about it, buddy." she teased with a cheeky grin.

 _...doing this..._

Jaune tossed her a few feet into the air, catching her with a bear hug, "Well I honestly think that you're pretty cool enough to 'yang' out with more often."

 _...more often..._

The blond girl seemed to relax into a calm state, her giggles dying down as she looked into her companion's deep, almost mesmerizing blue eyes, getting lost in the ocean they held.

 _...yeah, she could definitely..._

The blond boy also died down to a calm state, his laughter slowly ceasing as he held his friend close to his form in a warm, comfortable hug, which she reciprocated.

 _...she could definitely do this more often, in fact..._

He couldn't help but marvel at how her beautiful purple eyes, despite their brightness, seemed to glitter like the night sky sometimes did. In fact, they were already filled with stars.

 _...she could do it on a regular basis..._

 _...a basis of..._

 _...she wasn't, was she?..._

Despite his theme of nighttime compared to her day, his eyes had a delicate balance of a gleam to them, a vibrant blue like a slightly cloudy daytime sky.

 _...she was, she knew it in her heart. He wasn't going to disappoint her, at least not of his own free will..._

Slowly, both pairs of eyes began to close, as their tender moment came to a climax.

...

Warmth spread across both their faces as their lips touched. It was kinda messy and dirty, given their unclean states, but it was both their first kiss, and it was nothing short of heaven.

Sadly for them, heaven was not for the living.

The cat of curiosity had finally eaten the last mouse of patience that either crimson-haired teammate of the two blondes had, and the doors to RWBY and JNPR swiftly opened only a couple of seconds after the kiss began.

As if to capitalize on the screwedness of the moment, two voice spoke simultaneously, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

All that either blonde could think was 'Uh oh...'

* * *

 **Holy crap, a story idea of mine that is flowing through my mind properly!**

 **I'm surprised at myself, given how college has been slowly drinking my soul away from me through a goddamn straw.**

 **Sorry if it seems rushed or hasty, I literally wrote this all in one session while anxious to go on a grocery run, and I'll go back through it later to fix mistakes, I just want to get something out the door.**

 **Favorite, follow, and review, and all that jazz, sorry if it's crap, and I'll see you all next time for Chapter 2: An act of anger long stewed.**


	2. An act of anger long stewed

**Well, the concept of "Spring Break" was lost on me this year, however I've decided to continue regardless. I'm just hoping this story continues to do well.**

 **Updating with a smile on my tired-ass face.**

 **Once again, I don't own anything that is already owned, so don't think that I do.**

 **Also, Tokyo Island is just Japan, and is off the coast of Vacuo.**

 **In this universe's map of Mistral, there are 9 regions.**

 **Northwest = Dublin and Edinburgh (two halves representing Ireland and Scotland respectively), West = London (representing the many areas of England and other parts of the UK), Southwest = Paris (which is France, obviously), North = Scandinavia (AKA Norway, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, and the other parts), Central = Berlin (Germany obviously, also the technological center of Mistral), South = Rome (Italy and its lovely boot-y parts (hehe, boot-y)), Northeast = Moscow (the motherland Russia, obvs), East = Budapest, Bucharest, and Kiev (Hungary, Romania, and Ukraine), and finally, our lovely P-money's home, Southeast = Athens and Ankara (Greece and Turkey)**

 **Now that that wall of text copied from google and pasted here is explained, let's get onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: An act of anger long stewed.**

* * *

 _(Some time later)_

Jaune groaned in both agony and relief.

After the awkward exchange, in which Jaune had assured Pyrrha that he had only been caught up in a previous stream of emotions and that it had been a spur of the moment thing.

After all, despite his improvements, there's no way Yang, the strongest and (only somewhat arguably) the most beautiful girl in all of Beacon would go after HIM, right?

Right?

No way. He was...

What was wrong with him again?

He'd grown faster, stronger, and a LOT tougher, his aura was leagues larger than most peoples', and whatever that power he'd used in the forest was, it had to be related to his semblance, right?

The knight focused on the feeling he had previously, the feeling of... he could only describe it as a righteous fury, at seeing his friend so badly hurt and about to die. He'd just... _exploded_.

The two explosions were different, he could feel that even in those chaotic moments and much more so when things had calmed down. The first was his righteous fury, the second was... a more benign form of fury.

It was weird, but... it was like he was raging against the fact that Yang would fall and possibly be extremely hurt, and his aura exploded again. Whatever these explosions were, they were draining, but apparently very powerful, as he was on his last few drops of aura, from what Pyrrha said.

He turned off the shower and stepped out, putting a towel around himself as he stretched his tired muscles, feeling an odd fatigue sit into him. He was hungry, that much was certain, and he felt like sleep would not come if he didn't fill his belly.

A flash of his restored aura dissipated the steam, another dried his body by absorbing the water into his aura, and yet another let him release a series of soft coughs, clearing his throat of some gunk that had been stuck into it by all the fire and smoke.

Finishing his cleanup and putting on just a spritz of cologne to further mask the scent of bloody death, he stepped out of the bathroom in just an orange t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. It was getting colder in Beacon, and he came from a normally rather warm region with typically mild winters, though there were always at least a few snow days during those months.

Getting his wits about him, he saw Pyrrha sitting up in bed reading a book, and he smiled, "Good evening~." he greeted in a mock fancy tone.

Pyrrha giggled a little, having let go of the incident as just that, an incident, and smiled at Jaune, "Good evening~." she greeted back in her own mock fancy tone, "Are you, perhaps, heading to bed?" she shifted her tone to a Paris region one.

"Oi, bloody well not." Jaune mimicked a cockney accent from the London region, "I'm hungry as a bloke can get." he chuckled, but even then his stomach growled, "Roight, off ta get a nibble, maybe a spot of tea." he chuckled a bit more, smiling at her, "I'll be back in a nip." he didn't even really know what he was actually saying, then again it was all for a bit of fun.

Grabbing two of the several secret bags he had in his space of the closet, he slung it over the shoulder, "See ya later, bird." he waved bye to her before leaving the room.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, in the RWBY dorm)_

Yang was having a similarly bad time. It had taken a lot to convince Ruby that she and Jaune weren't sharing an _actual_ kiss, just a 'thanks for saving my life' kiss, like some of the girls in the stories do.

Bribery of a dozen of her favorite strawberry chocolate chip cookies was enough to convince the young rose to forget the incident ever happened.

And a bribery of another dozen convinced Ruby to help her poor, tired older sister to bathe away the smell of fiery death.

Yang was just happy that Weiss and Blake didn't get involved.

"I can't believe you actually did a frickin' limit break and made big beams of fire!" Ruby excitedly said as she rubbed shampoo throughout her sister's golden tresses. Only Ruby, their dad, and now secretly Jaune had ever been let into the 'Fully Allowed' circle of people who could touch her hair, unlike Uncle Qrow, who was in the 'I won't kill you for it' circle, which was self-explanatory. The guy sometimes forgot there was a limit to roughness that could be tolerated by either niece.

"Yeah... I couldn't really see much of it, though, and my eyesight's actually a bit weaker now... I might have to get a new prescription."

It was a well-kept secret of Yang's that she had poor eyesight. It had started from the first time her eyes had turned red with her rage-fueled semblance, something with the biology of the cells deteriorating her eyesight to make room for the functionality of colorization. It was unfair, but the trade-off was worth having to wear contacts (and sometimes glasses) for.

She held her hand at arm's length from her face, unable to see the small ripples of the folds of skin clearly, "Dammit, I DEFINITELY need a new prescription. At least my glasses will work for a while."

"Aw man, that's really bad, sis." Ruby pouted a bit, taking a few moments to wash her own hair. Yes the sisters were comfortable showering together, it was just part of their bond, "At least your glasses are cute." Ruby also tended to look on the bright side of things as well, even if the bright sight was rather flat.

"Wow, hehe, well my eyesight is shit, but at least I'll look cute in my glasses." the brawler giggled jokingly, "Ah well, it could be worse, I could be blind."

That immediately earned a hug from Ruby, whose arms wrapped around her stomach, "Nuuuuuuu~! Don't talk like that, Yang, your eyes are fine." the reaper didn't like to think about permanent injuries or disabilities like that, they made her feel icky.

Fairy-like giggles poured freer than the water of the shower, "Teeheehee, don't worry, Rubes, big sis is still fine and spotting all the haters." she grinned cheerfully.

The crimsonette smiled, "Alright. Now then, you should REALLY cut off the burnt part of your hair. I swear it's just getting soggy and gross. If your hair wasn't so strong, then I bet it'd have fallen off by now." Ruby stepped back away from the burnt part of the blonde waterfall.

Yang opened the shower door and looked at herself in the mostly clear mirror, the two having made sure the bathroom was well ventilated beforehand. She stared at her hair, "Damn... if it was more gradual, and was maybe, like, dye, then I actually probably wouldn't mind keeping the look."

This made her sister pause, "You think looking burnt out would be cool?"

"Eh, not burnt out, per se, but more... I dunno... just something about it seems cool, in a way. I'm not gonna go out of my way to dye my hair, though, I love being blonde, it's a lot more fun." she giggled playfully, "Anyways, you just about done back there?"

Ruby sighed and shook her head, "Not yet, I just need to wash your smelly back." she parted Yang's radiant curtain to either side, pushing both parts to the fronts of her shoulders as she scrubbed at the offending black substance still sticking to her sister's skin.

She scrubbed, and scrubbed, and scrubbed some more, until she realized that what she'd been scrubbing at wasn't a burn mark, but rather a mark of some other type.

It was emblazoned onto her sister's back in bright ivory, which stood out against her light tan. It looked to be a cruciform sword pointed upwards, a crescent moon around it, and a pair of wings floating to either side of the crescent. **(A.N: imagine the symbol of the Jedi Order, and it's close to that)**

"Wow, sis, cool tattoo. How did you get this without dad or uncle Qrow knowing?" as always, the reaper was looking on the bright side.

"Tattoo? I don't have a tattoo." the brawler replied confusedly.

Ruby hummed, "I'll show you after we get you cleaned up." she continued to scrub her sister's back, helping out where she was comfortable helping and where Yang was comfortable being helped. After a little while, they switched.

The two shared some small talk, mostly about what all happened while the two blondes were out cold (which she made sure to make a pun about, much to Ruby's dismay)

After a long while, they were finished and out of the shower, Ruby taking a few moments to snap the picture of the marking on Yang's back with her scroll, showing it to her, "You don't remember this?"

Yang shook her head as she dried her sister off, "Not at all, Rubes, but I'm sure its nothing to worry about. I mean, as far as mysterious markings go, I'm pretty sure this one is pretty far away from the 'scary and evil' variety." she giggled softly as she dried herself off briskly, then dressed herself in her normal orange tanktop and a pair of black drawstring shorts that covered more than her usual shorts, as well as had an added effect of showing off her glorious ass. She didn't really care much about the ass accenting, rather she was entirely focused on how the magnitude of how much blissfully better she felt now than when she woke up. She slipped the purple frames of her prescription glasses onto her ears and nose and found that her sight was made fairly better, enough to get by in most situations, but... "'Clearly' not a permanent fix." she joked a bit, smiling, "But yeah, I'm pretty sure white markings with swords and moons and angel wings usually aren't evil."

"Still you should get it looked at by someone who knows about spooky scary mystery markings." Ruby said insistently, putting on her normal pajamas as well, then quickly climbed back into bed, "Get some sleep, though."

The older sister yawned, and then her stomach imitated the noise rather angrily, "Ooh~... sorry, sis, but Yangy's gotta EAT." she giggled a little, then grabbed her secret kitchen bag before heading out the door, "I'll go raid the kitchen downstairs and stuffs, be back in a bit~." she waved to her beloved sister before heading out, blackened ends the last thing to leave.

* * *

 _(A minute or so later)_

Yang was hopping the stairs nearly five at a time in her impatience to feed herself. She was not disappointed.

A savory smell entered her nostrils as she came down to the first floor, to the student lounge, and she grinned when she saw a familiar mop of blonde hair, "Hey, Player Boy, don't you know men don't know how to cook?" she joked with her most sarcastic tone, having learned everything she knew about cooking from her father.

Honestly, it described her uncle Qrow rather well. For a man who could cut his way the the fabled Valley of Death, he somehow was able to burn a pot of water.

Jaune turned around with a small smile, "I resent that, my dad knows how to cook... well, if you want macaroni and cheese, then he can cook macaroni and cheese for you all day long... he once did that while my mom was out on a little mission." he laughed as he turned around to continue his construction of a massive sandwich, "So uh... hey... you still haven't gotten rid of the burnt hair?" he looked back at her to confirm.

"No, not yet, haven't gotten much chance too. Even showering, my hair is so strong that the burnt parts clung to it even when wet." she sat her stuff down on the center island of the kitchen. It was encouraged that students try to at least supplement their combat skills and hunter knowledge with miscellaneous skills, so they could sustain themselves in more normal environments as well as on the battlefield. As such, the student lounge had a well-stocked kitchen.

"Damn, that's some impressive hair. Then again, it's already really impressive, just like its owner." the knight smiled as he grilled some meat to load onto the sandwich.

The brawler couldn't help but giggle, "Heehee, when did YOU get to be such a smooth-talker, Player Boy?"

"Probably about the time I earned that nickname, which by the way, please don't use that nickname, I don't want people to think I'm some kind of dishonest heartbreaker." he complained with a small sigh, "As for how, which I'm sure you're equally curious about... I don't know. I just felt more relaxed after not dying than I have... EVER! It's like a mysterious force eased my mind of all my normal worries." he ran his hands along the sides of his head, sighing happily.

Yang smiled a bit, happy to see a friend in a good mood, and began her own creation, which was a small pot of soup, enough to serve 2 people, but her lifestyle required the extra food to sustain herself.

In fact, she was sure the sandwich Jaune was making could feed three people, if cut up properly.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty relieved about not dying too, especially the part where I'm still alive." she giggled a little, adding ingredients to the pot, which added to the smells of the cooking sandwich fillings her fellow blonde was preparing.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." he slid the butterknife he held in one hand up into view, showing it was covered in strawberry jelly, which was part of just a simple PB&J sandwich he'd planned for having as dessert, "'Berry' funny indeed."

The busty girl laughed back, her stance relaxing as she moved slightly closer to her well-muscled companion, "Teeheehee, good one." she felt a peaceful calmness wash over her.

Joking chuckles filled the air, "Soup and sandwiches, y'know, we match SO much right now." he smiled at the ceiling while finishing a second PB&J sandwich with a smile, setting them off to the side.

"Hm? How do we match?" she asked in a soft voice, smiling calmly as she stirred and seasoned the soup, giving it a taste.

"Well... okay, stay with me here, let's see... we're both blonde, we're both wearing orange tops and black bottoms, we're making soup and sandwiches, which is like, a classic combination, and we both are really funny and smart and pretty and have cool-colored eyes." he smiled, "Of course, I'm pretty sure if it's a race to prettiness... sorry, Yang, buddy, but I win." he laughed at himself, feeling a creaking of his bones as Yang playfully punched him in the shoulder, his now far better balance keeping him well on his feet.

"You butthead, it's obvious that I'm a million times prettier than you." she said matter-of-factly, grinning ear to ear.

The knight hummed in contemplation, "Well... you managed to make the 'five feet away from fiery death' look work, so by virtue, I'm pretty sure you could make a duck suit look good."

"Why a duck suit?"

"Because I already make a bunny suit look good." Jaune said without a single thought for implications.

Yang, however, was rather keen to the connection, "You've... worn... a bunny suit?" she felt her face turn a faint green with disgust. Jaune was DEFINITELY not the type to try to pull THAT off.

"Well I mean, my onesie was bunny themed, and its technically a suit, so... bunny suit." he shrugged while starting to finish up the last few things.

The brawler breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the small wave of nausea fade, "Well... its more a bunny costume at that point, so just call it that, not a suit. A suit is for, like a dance or a formal ball or a business-y job." she explained with a small sigh, using her semblance carefully to speed up the cooking process with her flames.

"Oh, speaking of dance, that's coming up in a couple of weeks, so um... yeah." he blushed, looking away as he was reminded of the sheer beauty of the girl standing next to him.

He cursed himself for his weakness, but he felt justified in the fact that all of the girls around him seemed more fit to be in a supermodel academy than a hunter one.

Ruby had grown leaps and bounds, and he wasn't just talking about her skills, he hated to admit. It seemed the two sisters shared more in their genes than just a love for sweets, and the little rose was getting to be not so little anymore, especially in the chest region, not to mention her other assets, such as the slight sculpting she'd received from her training. She was still growing, that was for sure, and she had a ways to go, but she'd become a strong and beautiful young woman yet, he had confidence in his best friend.

Weiss was in a similar state, though he could have sworn she'd started Beacon at 5'2 in heels, now she probably stood over five feet barefooted as well. Her chest had grown a bit as well, no longer flat as a parking lot.

Blake and Yang had both started high on the looks scale and only got higher, the fact that they were partnered together only made their night-and-day comparison grow more apparent. Blake was cool while Yang was warm. Yang's beauty was bright and happy, while Blake's was more calm and reserved. Blake had maturity on her side, while Yang was a child at heart. Yang had a fantastic rac-

He stopped himself, lest he faint from embarrassment.

Fortunately for our favorite goofy blonde boy, his internal thought processes had transpired over the course of maybe five or six seconds, "What? You embarrassed about not having a date or something?

"Y-yeah." he rubbed the back of his neck while pulling more pieces of food off the pan he had, placing them into the sandwich.

"Well join the club, dude." the second the words left her mouth, she wished to take them back, god it sounded so _weak_ to say that.

"You don't have a date?" the knight asked with a tone Yang couldn't quite place.

"Uh... w-well... no." she said idly, stirring the hot pot of soup again, "I don't... nobody has had the right mixture of courtesy and balls to suit my fancy for a potential date."

"W-well~, I don't know about balls, buddy, but... I, uh... I don't want my best friend's amazing sister to be embarrassed about not having a d-date to the dance. So u-um... y'know... as a friend worried for a friend's reputation, I could go with you, as a friend, if nobody else suits your fancy." he managed, if only barely, to keep himself from stuttering too badly or freaking out over the fact that he was actually asking THE Yang Xiao Long, the untouchable beauty, to the dance.

To his surprise, her response was not overt laughter, rather a quiet chuckle slipped from those beautiful, _warm, soft, luscious_ lips... he had to get his mind off of that, that was just an incident, it was just-

"Maybe this will get your attention, ya goof." Yang said after her rather giddy answer was given and promptly ignored by the nervous-looking boy. She grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and mashed their lips together.

For Jaune, the world exploded into fire of all colors, mixing and twisting and turning and blazing together in a rainbow inferno of sensations. He couldn't help but notice that she tasted like oranges, and a little bit like strawberries too, and he took in the sheer comfortableness of her arms wrapped around him, which to him felt like the satisfying relief of bundling up with a warm and toasty blanket in the middle of a cold night. His hands slowly made to find purchase on her surprisingly soft-feeling body, eventually settling to wrap his arms around her waist.

For Yang, the world was drowned in sweet drinks of all sorts, all separated by mere millimeters of skin. One instance she tasted cold, sweet tea that slaked her thirst and eased the heat she felt, the next she tasted apple juice, sweet and invigorating, rejuvenating her as she stood tiptoed to reach his face, and in another, she tasted honey, thick and rich, encouraging her to slow down to savor the moment. Her hands slid from the collar of his shirt as she wrapped her arms around his neck, slightly pulling them closer together.

With his usual courtesy, he lifted Yang like a doll, bringing her face closer to his for them to share in this wonderful kiss.

They parted when the air supply ran dry, ivory and gold auras mixed together in a soft glow as they panted between each other, the air hot and filled with a storm of emotions.

Yang smiled.

Jaune smiled back.

Yang was carefully set onto her feet, wobbling only slightly now.

Jaune kept his arms around Yang's waist, "So... uh... I guess that's a yes, then?" he asked, just to hear her beautifully adorable giggles.

Yang didn't disappoint.

* * *

 _(One dinner, one haircut, and one show later)_

When the knight awoke the next morning, he felt a new strength and heat in his form, like his blood had been warmed by the sunshine, and he wasn't thinking about Yang's sweet and mirthful smiles.

He remembered the mirthful time he'd had last night, sharing dinner with his fellow blonde, giving her a haircut that removed a full twelve inches of hair from her golden waterfall, followed by a gentle massage with some special oil (tea tree, peppermint, and lavender) that made her hair feel much cooler and softer. As payment, Yang showed him the anime of the manga she'd been reading in the infirmary, and Jaune couldn't help but laugh at the antics of Saitama (as well as be forced to simply wonder what 'oppai' meant, since Yang just blushed instead of answering) and he made a good go at trying to sing along to the theme song when it played.

They'd returned far later than either anticipated, much to Pyrrha's questioning (and a slightly irritated Jaune's explanation) during which he spilled the fact that he was joined for dinner by Yang and had cut off the burnt part of her hair since she needed it to be removed.

Of course, this led him to his current situation, which was styling Pyrrha's hair for her.

This time, it was Jaune's turn to not disappoint, as growing up with seven little sisters to care for (a new one every year for seven years, he was convinced his mother hated the thought of having a period) and two hunters for parents (neither were gone for too long, nor too often, and rarely both at the same time, but those situations arose) had granted him a substantial amount of skill in things like cooking, cleaning, painting, drawing, sewing, gardening, and his currently used skill: hairstyling.

Pyrrha's long, straight, rich crimson hair was now neatly tied into a braided bun, a style she found herself admiring, "My head feels a little heavier, but my body feels so much more light and free."

"I'm pretty sure you were already plenty light and free before, Pyr." he chuckled, putting a bronze colored hairclip into her hair to hold back a few strands that didn't want to stay back, "Aaaand done." he took a step back to admire his handiwork, "Hmmmm~... eh, just like I imagined."

"What did you imagine, exactly?" the spartan hummed, looking at her partner in the reflection of the mirror.

Jaune smiled and gave her a pat on the shoulder, "You already look so good normally, I couldn't really do much to improve it." he smirked, _'3... 2...'_

Pyrrha's eyes went wide as her cheeks quickly turned the same color as her hair, and slowly, her shocked expression melted into a slightly nervous smile that the knight found adorable, "Oh Jaune, where did you learn to say things like that."

Jaune chuckled and put an arm around Pyrrha's shoulders, gesturing widely with a hand, "In the land of milk and cookies~." his tone was almost reverent, which only made his companion laugh harder.

"Pfffffft hahahahahaha~! I don't ge-hehehehehe-t it." the spartan struggled to contain her laughter.

"When I fell asleep last night, I had a dream, and in that dream I met a man, and that man said to me 'If ya wanna make people smile, then ya gotta make 'em happy, and if ya wanna make 'em happy, then ya should make 'em laugh. Comedy's great, mate, and I rate it 8/8.' and I laughed at him, but then I said 'I want to keep my friends safe.' and he said 'Well then keep 'em happy. Happy people don't attract Grimm'... and so now I'm going to try to make you, and the others, happy." he was lying through his teeth. The truth was he just liked how pretty the girls looked when they smiled. However, he was pretty sure an answer like that might get him slapped, or give Pyrrha the wrong idea.

I mean, yeah, he liked her, but he severely doubted she liked him back, she was WAY too good for him.

"What kind of dream told you that?" the redhead asked with a giggly smile.

"Apparently a good one, since it worked." he smiled back, chuckling softly, "I just want my friends to be happy, is all."

"Well I'm tickled pink, to be completely honest." her words filled the knight with a bubble of pride. To make a beautiful girl like Pyrrha laugh and smile like this, it felt _really_ good.

He gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Well, come on, we should get to breakfast before Nora decides pancakes aren't enough and eats everything else too." he checked the date, it was saturday, no classes, so he fished around the closet for his normal clothes. Simple stuff, a hoodie, a pair of faded jeans, socks and sneakers. His weapons were in his locker, and since they were just getting breakfast, he figured it wasn't necessary to wear his armor.

Turning around, he found Pyrrha wearing a thick brown turtleneck sweater and a pair of crimson sweatpants, as well as snow boots. He couldn't help but laugh a little, "What's with the getup, Pyr? Ya look a little silly, in a cute way, but still kinda silly." he had a goofy, toothy grin on his face.

Pyrrha blushed once more, "It's freezing cold outside, Jaune, I would be a laughing stock if I froze solid walking to breakfast."

The knight opened the window, sticking his upper body outside, "Hmmmm... nope." he pulled himself back inside, "It ain't even snowing, Pyr, there's not even frost on the ground, it ain't freezing cold at all, it's, like, 50 degrees."

The spartan stared at her partner with a hint of confusion on her face, she could have sworn there was an odd... she couldn't quite place it, but there was an accent to his voice that had slipped through, "Er, right, still too cold for my liking."

Blonde hair lightly touched broad shoulders as the knight shrugged, "Eh, everyone feels temperature different, ain't nothin' to worry 'bout." he gave her a casual, calm grin.

Pyrrha sighed softly, "R-right, you're right, Jaune, I shouldn't worry. C-come on, let's get to the cafeteria." she led the two of them out into the hallway.

* * *

 _(During the walk)_

Jaune whistled an unfamiliar tune as he and Pyrrha exited into the brisk, cool morning wind, "It's nice out."

Pyrrha begged to differ, and to shiver, "It's ice out. I d-d-d-don't und-d-d-derstand h-h-h-how you c-c-c-can't c-c-c-complain ab-b-b-bout it b-b-b-being so f-f-f-f-frickin' c-c-c-c-COLD!" she shook like a leaf in the wind, her thick clothing apparently not helping.

"If ya need somethin' more to keep warm, here." he removed his hoodie and slid it around the slim slopes of her fine shoulders, zipping it up to keep his body heat trapped inside. He was feeling a lot warmer today, like his blood was warmer than normal, but without any sort of ill medical effects, "I'm good, ta be completely honest wit'cha." he resumed his whistling.

"H-h-h-how? How are you so warm?" the spartan had lost patience and was now hugging her partner for warmth.

The knight blushed, trying to ignore the tender feeling of his partner's chest squished into his side, as well as the strange fuzzy feeling her hug brought him, "Well, t'ain't so much that I'm warm, s'much as I'm not cold. I mean, my hometown's name's literally 'Coldwater', since we've got a cold river that runs from the Shivercrown Mountain, past the village of Icebasin, and then out to sea. It's a really old town, but it's a really good place ta live." there it was, that odd slipping of an accent, "I love it." he had a air of pride in his words, "Even if the bullyin's more frequent down there." he sighed heavily, "But t'ain't nothin' ta worry 'bout. Come on, we're gonna get some warm breakfast to heat up yer insides." he chuckled softly, a huge smile on his face.

The more they walked, the more Pyrrha thought about the odd accent her partner kept slipping into, and how charming it was. She smiled, thankful to have heard him speak like that, so naturally and calmly, it gave her good omens!

Unfortunately, the day has only just begun.

* * *

 _(At the cafeteria)_

The knight joined the table with a smile, his plate piled high with protein-packed foods, plenty of bacon, sausage, steak and eggs, and he'd even included a few biscuits too, as well as a glass of cold milk, "In the name of calcium~!" he proclaimed jokingly, before chugging half the glass, letting out a crisp sigh of satisfaction before digging into his food like a starving man.

"Sheesh, don't eat too fast, Vomit Boy, ya know what might happen." Yang giggled over her bowl of fruit salad and ground sausage, a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich next to it.

The group had arranged themselves, in order, with Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune on one side, and mirroring them was Blake, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

Weiss scoffed, "If he throws up again, it better FAR away from out table." she grimaced at the thought, looking over at the resident knight, and then doing a double-take before staring at him.

Pyrrha looked at Weiss with twin hints of curiosity and challenge in her gaze, unsure of what exactly had halted the heiress' every function... wait, no, she was still breathing. Halted ALMOST every function.

Ruby glanced over at Jaune when she noticed an out of place splotch of color, "Hm?" she blinked, realizing that her best friend's incredibly impressive upper body was rippling with large, toned, powerful muscles, and it was almost perfectly disguised by his oversized light blue t-shirt, "Oh~."

Nora continued to recount her dream from the night before, something about watching a battle between an ifrit demon and team JNPR that ended with "Its skull exploded from one final big SMASH with Magnhild! And its gooey brain bits went EVERYWHERE!" she accidentally sprayed crumbs of her pancakes in a food-based imitation of the explosion, which made Blake and Ruby both cringe and quickly wipe their faces off with clean napkins.

Ren seemed to be drinking a fourth cup of herbal tea, having finished his plate some time ago and simply enjoying a good drink, "Actually, Jaune used an explosion of aura that made its whole body explode." to any who asked how Ren knew the contents of his childhood friend's dreams, his response was simple 'She tells me first thing after she wakes up', and more often than not, he had the... _unique pleasure_... of having Nora go on and on about her dream to him while he took a shower.

"Oh yeah, right, I've been meaning to ask. Hey Jaune, how did you make that aura explosion yesterday?" Ruby asked with an expression of innocent curiosity.

"I... don't know. I wanted to see clearly, and then I exploded and I did, and then when I saw they'd beaten Yang down, I got mad and I wanted all the Grimm to die, and then I exploded and they did." he shrugged, "Maybe my semblance is that I make explosions of willpower... that would honestly be pretty cool.

Yang giggled, "Yeah, but then you'd have explosions of hunger, and wanting to put a sock in Professor Port's mouth to shut him up, and maybe wanting to kick Cardin's ass?" she hummed curiously, "What all things COULD you have explosions for?"

"I actually really doubt that's the case, Sunshine." Jaune chuckled, "If it was, then I'd'a been exploding like a dozen times a day."

"Oh~? So you want to 'explode' multiple times a day, eh~?" she giggled teasingly, enjoying seeing the bright red blush on both Jaune and Pyrrha's faces.

Any response that her fellow blonde could have given was killed by a sudden cry of pain.

"Again?" he asked himself while turning to the source.

Velvet Scarlatina was being bullied by Cardin Winchester yet again, the poor girl was once more getting her ears pulled on by the brutish mace-wielder.

"Yep... explosion, alright." Jaune muttered darkly as he stood up, much to the surprise of the others, "Excuse me, ladies, I have to take out some trash." he walked away, leaving no room to respond to his witty one-liner.

He walked across the cafeteria as, to some who watched him, light seemed to distort around him, a pitch black void that quickly became filled with a white-pinkish aura. He growled inhumanly as he grabbed the bully by the wrist, pressing his thumb against the nerve cluster in his wrist to force him to let go of the poor faunus girl's abused ear.

"Gah! What the fuck?" the brown-haired boy looked at the one who dared intrude his enjoyment of the faunus' misery, only to blink in surprise, "What do you think YOU'RE doing Jauney boy?" he demanded, wrenching his wrist from the blonde's grasp.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago, you good-for-nothing piece of shit." he clenched his fists tightly, gathering power in them like he'd seen Saitama do in the anime.

Cardin scowled, "Bad idea, runt." he punched the swordsman in the face, sending him reeling.

However, to his surprise, Jaune's fall was aborted at the last second by him doing a push-up that lifted him back to his feet, "Hehehehehehehehehe~." he laughed evilly, his eyes flickering an angry red before seeming to contain an inferno of a gaze.

Cardin punched him again, "The hell are you laughing at?" he demanded, kicking the knight in the side, which only made his new victim laugh harder.

Pushing himself into a stand again, the knight grinned maniacally, still laughing, "I'm laughing because that tickled!" he grabbed Cardin by the neck, then punched him with his supercharged fist, sending him flying in the direction of the window.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, outside the cafeteria)_

Sun Wukong and his partner Neptune were just casually walking towards the front door to the cafeteria, eager to get some breakfast.

"Y'know, this place is still pretty crazy, even after a few weeks." Neptune mused, sighing, "I personally liked it better back in Haven."

"Dude, are you crazy? I've never been more pumped for some hardcore training in my life! Something about this place... makes me wanna be more awesome than I am." Sun smiled and sighed happily, resting his hands behind his head, "Plus, dude, there's tons of fighting in Haven, are you saying you wanna get into a fight?"

Neptune groaned, "No, yes, maybe, it depends on the fight." he rolled his neck and shoulders, "I'm an intellectual, okay? But waiting for combat class in order to duke out my stresses is pretty lame." he placed a hand over his forehead, "I just want something exciting to happen that isn't crazy."

Suddenly the wall next to them burst into a shower of chunks and chips of stone, the body of some large boy in gray armor falling to the ground, groaning in agony.

"What did I tell you, Cardin?" they saw Jaune, their resident bro-among-hoes (not that they actually considered any of the RWBYJNPR girls 'hoes', the line just followed other bro naming schemes) jump out of the new hole in the wall, his form glowing... pink?

Sun laughed, "Dude, why are you glowing pink? Did that crazy chick on your team somehow dye your aura?" he laughed at the absurdity of it.

Jaune was laughing too, "I have no fucking clue what you're talking about, dude." he walked past the monkey faunus and intellectual bluenette to reach his target, "Now then, Cardin, do you see?"

"S-see what?" the cowering bully asked, trying to hold his broken nose together, feeling it snap back into alignment with the help of his aura.

"This is what happens when you mess with my friends, you son of a bitch!" he punched Cardin with the other fist, sending him flying through the late morning sky.

Neptune whistled as he followed the other knight's trajectory, "Damn, dude. That was brutal!" he chuckled, then quickly ran to the front door of the cafeteria and entered, only to be minorly dismayed when he saw his two blond friends hop through the hole in the wall, the larger knight walking ahead of the smaller monk as the two made their way to the RWBYJNPR table, passing by a stunned Russel, Dove, and Sky.

...

Jaune smiled and set Velvet on her feet next to the table, then he dusted off his shirt, "Sorry for that, ladies, but the trash has been taken out, and our friend will be joining u-" Sun cleared his throat, "Our _friends_ will be joining us for breakfast."

"I-i-i-i-i... I d-don't know what to say... th-thank you. I... I should have done something like that a long time ago, too." Velvet stuttered out, hesitantly taking the seat next to Jaune.

Jaune gave the nervous girl a small grin and gently patted her on the head, "Don't worry, Vel, we're all friends here."

The rabbit girl blushed a little bit and gulped a little, "But... we've hardly even interacted besides just now. We're basically strangers."

Jaune chuckled, his previous demeanor all but forgotten in the face of friendly conversation, "Well, my mom always said that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." he smiled and resumed eating.

Now, of course, there are other reactions to what Jaune just did besides his bros speaking up and Velvet's sheepish statements.

Let's go in order from closest to him to furthest away, shall we?

First, Pyrrha, who is simply staring at him incredulously, ' _He just punched Cardin through a wall with his bare hands! Sure he used a lot of aura, but both of those things are major signs of improvement! Still... I can't believe my sweet and kind Jaune would do something like that, sure Cardin deserved it, but for Jaune to act that way... it doesn't seem right.'_ she managed to get control of her mouth again, "What... was that?"

Next, Yang, who is blushing up a storm, _'Oh god am I really feeling these things? Cardin was an asshole, he totally deserved to get the shit punched out of him, and the way Lady Killer's muscles flexed when he picked the guy up and when he pulled off the same move Saitama does with every attack? MeOW, Yangy like, Yangy like a LOT. I... yep, yep I'm gonna need to change my underwear. God if you knew what you were doing to me, Lady Killer, then I think we'd be alone together... god, my first time with my sister's best friend, oh god, reel it in, brain, you gotta crack a joke or something!'_ she cleared her throat, "Damn, that was impressive." she said almost breathlessly, almost laughing a little at the ridiculousness.

Now Nora, who is internally and externally gushing over the display, "Omigosh Jauney that was amazing the way that Velvet was all like 'Oh no please save me my adorable ears are getting hurt' and then you came in and were like 'Hey Cardin Losechester, you're a big jerk!' and then you punched him through the wall and he was like 'Oh no~! I'm hurt all over, I can't fight back because I suck~!' and you were like "Hasta la vista, baby!' and punched him to the moon!"

Ren quickly interjected, not only breaking the order of reactions, but breaking the focus, "Actually, I'm pretty sure Cardin landed somewhere nearby."

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, elsewhere in Beacon)_

Cardin screamed like a frightened girl as he crashed through the ceiling of a building, letting out a loud sound easiest transcribed as "BLAHFUHGAH~!" as he broke through it easily and landed in a surprisingly comfortable place.

Doctor Woodlog hummed as he looked at Cardin, then at his clipboard, "Well, Mister Winchester, welcome. I'm fairly certain that that hole in the ceiling is your doing? Well, in any case, we're going to need to do some chiropracty on you and reset your damaged bones, you look far too bent in too many angles, and judging from the bruising that's blooming across what skin I can see, you have some major damage to recover from. Don't worry, the procedures only hurt for a minute, then your aura will heal you up just fine." he smiled and checked a few boxes, "Yes, give me a little bit to finish this paperwork, then we'll get you on the road to recovery." he smiled, then a nurse came by, nearly screamed at the mess, and moved the Winchester boy off of the rubble-covered bed and onto a clean one.

The mace-wielder teared up in pain, and the doctor noted that, "Right... let's see... oh wait." he looked through his papers, "Nurse, get me the forms for logging the procedures necessary." the nurse quickly walked off and returned with a stack of what Cardin estimated to be at least fifty pages, "Thank you. Don't worry, after I'm done with all of this, we can start treating you."

The bully wept in remorse.

* * *

 _(Back in the cafeteria)_

Weiss stared at Jaune, smiling almost evilly, _'Yes, YES! My god those muscles look absolutely scrumptious! He'll make a fine lover indeed. Now, if he could just work on his personality, then I might be able to stand the idea of going on a date with him. If all else fails, he shall be the first in my harem of swarthy men who will tend to my every need and command.'_ yeah, to some people, namely people like Jaune, Yang, Ruby, or Pyrrha, Weiss would be considered 'A stuck-up, overconfident, smug bitch'.

Ren's proper thoughts on the subject were far more logical, ' _Jaune's improvements have shown greatly. The way he channeled his aura into his fists, however, was a large waste for too little of a result, I can see he's missing about 40% of his aura just from two punches. I'll have to help him get better control over that. His aura changed color too, if what Sun just said is true. I wonder why it did that, and why it turned pink... I'll have to figure out as we meditate together, and I'll have to make sure we actually meditate together. Maybe if we cover it as training, Nora and Pyrrha will leave us alone. I love them both, but Nora is like an overly energetic little sister and Pyrrha is like an overbearing big sister. Honestly, with the way she's been treating Jaune, it's no wonder he hasn't picked up on the hints of romantic interest, she's constructed a solid image of a teacher to his student.'_

Ruby's thoughts were, well... ' _Squeeeeee! THAT WAS SO FRICKIN' COOL! Omigosh Jaune needs to be upgraded to super ultra mega best friend! Squeeeee~! The way he punched Cardin through that wall, that was so frickin' COOL! I wanna punch people like that! I would be all like PAWNCH! Bam you're done! Oh what's that? Clear Grimm from the forest? PAWNCH PAWNCH PAWNCH! There you go! I gotta get him to teach me that stuffs! Then I'd be all like BANG BANG BANG! SWING SLICE SHA-WING! PAWNCH~! And then YAY! I'd win!'_ she zoomed over, hugging Jaune from behind, "Jaune that was so cool!" she snuggled into his back, unintentionally bringing a blush to the poor boy's face when he felt her soft chest squish into his back.

Blake's thoughts on the matter were... well, a little more risque, _'Dear god... the strength, the conviction and heart, the way he took charge, I want it. I want that. If you need another "target" to "punish", Jaune, go ahead and choose me~.'_ she hummed as she gazed a bit longingly at the knight from over the top of her book, _'Why does he need training again? Oh right... his swordsmanship is sloppy... well, as long as that's the ONLY sword he's_ sloppy _with.'_ she giggled lightly, barely on a level audible to humans.

Velvet's thoughts were simpler, _'He saved me... dammit... now Cardin will only go after another target! I-idiot! W-why did you have to do that? D-do you L-LIKE me or something?'_ of course, if she even made an attempt at saying such a thing in practice, and to a mirror, she'd devolve into a blushing, stuttering mess in a matter of seconds.

Jaune cleared his throat, "It was nothing." he waved off dismissively, "I'm sure if I didn't do it, then someone else would have."

Yang sighed, "Dude, nobody's done anything before. Everyone just steers clear of him, even though he's a total prickface." she pointed at her fellow blonde, poking him in the chest, "You stood up where others cowered away. If that doesn't say 'courageous hero', I don't know what does."

"Tch, beating a man senseless is not in any way 'heroic', a hero protects, not destroys." he just really, REALLY didn't want anyone to think too much of this, it was nothing, "I just did what had to be done." he stared at his forkful of spaghetti before eating it.

Weiss cleared her throat, "If this is some attempt at being mysterious and cool, it's more pretentious and annoying than anything." she nagged, settling a glare on the knight.

"And why would I be attempting to be mysterious and cool? That seems more Neptune's schtick." he pointed a thumb at the bluenette sitting one Velvet away from him.

The heiress scoffed, "I don't know! Some sort of attempt at asking me out again?"

...

Everyone stared at the blond boy, waiting for an answer.

He finished a deep drink of his sweet tea before giving an answer that shook almost everyone present, "Don't flatter yourself." he chuckled boredly, turning a blank stare to the heiress, "I'm over you. You're not worth the effort."

Weiss' face resembled a goldfish, her mouth opening and closing and her eyes blank from shock, ' _Not worth it? Me? Not worth his efforts?'_ truth be told, she'd actually grown to enjoy, if only in small part, the boy's advances, _'He... he's over me? No! He's not allowed to be "over me", he has to keep asking me out! It's only right! Right?... he has to... he... he has to...'_ she stared at her apple core and stood up, taking it in hand and walking away.

Pyrrha was ecstatic... on the inside, at least. She finally had a chance, now that Jaune's attentions would no longer be on the cold-hearted fencer, now she could take it for herse-...!

"So what made you decide she's not worth it?" Yang asked bluntly, smiling in a way that the champion didn't like.

"A girl who only rejects me and puts me down... even though I just wanted her to feel better about herself... everyone has patience, and mine has reached an end." he said with a hint of spite in his voice, a dangerous edge that gave a quiet notion of his strength, "Funny how I called her Snow Angel when she was more of a Snow Demon the entire time." he sighed in agitation, ready to pack up for the day.

Pyrrha shuddered. He was in a powerful mood, and she was sure that things would end with screaming and ecstasy if she could get it directed towards her with the right lens of context.

They all had new ideas involving the knight.

* * *

 _(Hours later, in Beacon's Gym)_

"You just direct the flow in, but then you keep it there, focus on it and put a lot there." he said tenderly, directing Ruby's hands through the Ki Motions, a technique he'd learned that was very simple in concept. Moving a physical body part helped you focus on it, so Ki Motions helped one focus aura to specific parts of the body, "Then you punch and release all of it at once."

Ruby's hands glowed bright red, her aura shining through her skin, then she punched the punching bag, and what seemed like a cannonball of condensed wind was filtered through her fist and the force smashed into the bag, sending it flying off the hardlight chains.

Jaune smiled, "Good, good, now do it again until you're out of aura." he said with a smile, "Memorize the feeling and the method, try to do it without the motions." it had taken him a good few tries, but he'd done it, even if he fractured part of the shower tile doing it.

The maintenance drones set up another bag while fetching the first. Ruby repeated the process twice more, reducing her usage of ki motions by half, "Ow, it's hard to do this." she whined, rubbing her hands.

The knight gently took her hands in his own, healing them with a gentle flow of aura, "You need to develop an unarmed style, Ruby, it's important because sometimes you won't have Crescent Rose with you." he informed truthfully. He knew that it wasn't just a possibility, it was an inevitability, at some point, the little reaper wouldn't have her scythe, and she'd have to punch and kick her way out of a fight.

The two looked at each other for a while, then Jaune heard a beeping on his scroll. He groaned and checked it, "Aw damn, Pyrrha and I have to finish writing a paper for Oobleck. Sorry to have to go so soon, Rosie, if you need more hand healing then just call me, okay?" he turned to leave.

The raven/crimsonette girl held out a hand, "J-jaune! Wait!" she shot upwards, trying to-

The blond boy turned to face her, "Wh-MMPH!"

Ruby had aimed for her best friend's cheek, but due to Jaune turning back fully, she'd hit his lips...

With her own lips...

Her soft, warm, sweet lips...

The two hummed softly, melting into the kiss. Jaune couldn't help but notice how the reaper's lips tasted like a mixture of sweet and fruity strawberries and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. His mind turned to soup as he held her closely, feeling three mysterious pits growing in his chest.

...

After a long while, the two disconnected with a gasp for air, and the knight realized what the three pits were.

Two were his lungs, and the third was his heart.

Not his physical heart, but the heart that was part of the combination of 'heart and soul', his metaphorical heart.

He tried to tell himself that it didn't mean anything, that the fact that he'd kissed Yang didn't change how he liked Ruby, or how he kissed Ruby changed how he liked Yang.

 _'Oh god what in the sam hell am I even thinking? Ruby and Yang are sisters! I know sharing is caring but I don't think they care about each other enough to share a boyfriend! I just... god Ruby's lips tasted good... I don't like Ruby or Yang... well no I like them, but I don't_ like _-like them... do I? Weiss isn't worth my time or energy, Pyrrha is like a sister to me, and these two are literal sisters to one another! I just need to...'_

"That... was... aaawwweeee~." he managed to speak between pants for air, the two of them, being in prime physical condition, recovering easily enough, "I... I'm sorry... I need to go... I'll see you later." he wished he didn't have to go, but his assignments were needed, his partner needed him. She was a combat expert, he was a history expert, living in a historically famous family did that. He wasn't just happy to help, he was happy to be able to help.

He was happy that he was needed.

Right now... he needed to think.

...

Ruby stared as a faint cloud of dust was all that remained of the knight she liked, "S-see you later, boyo... that was awesome..." her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as she fainted, landing on the mat under her feet.

She rested there, a wide smile plastered upon her face.

* * *

 **Well, here we are, ^w^**

 **Cardin gets some sweet justice and we see our second kiss of many! Hehehe.**

 **We've seen some of his paladin side, the 'explosions' of aura that healed Yang and killed Grimm, and now his barbarian side, which boosted his strength to the level at which he could launch his former bully across the school with comical results.**

 **Next will be either the Rogue or the Wizard, and we'll see how that changes things up.**

 **I hope it was up to my lovely readers' expectations.**

 **So... I'll see you next time.**

 **But first... let's have an omake, shall we?**

* * *

 _Omake: Praise the Yang_

* * *

Yang blinked. Jaune had told her what he suspected his semblance to be, but she was... surprised with the results.

Surprised and very, _very_ pleased. He'd grown his hair out, his face having become harder and much more mature in the past few weeks.

There stood the boy, no, the _man_ in gleaming white armor, golden accents shining in the light. His features softened when he saw her, his sword pointed downwards and his shield held low, his stance relaxed.

"M'lady." he addressed her with a small smile, kneeling before her while planting the tip of his sword into the ground. Given that he'd planted it in the pavement, "I've done my duties for you."

She blinked, "What?" duties for her? What was he talking about?

"My duties. Protect and serve the light. Fight for the life of the fight. Seek that which thrills me... and so I have done so. I have protected my fellows. I have fought for life. Now... I have found what I seek." he turned a humble, charming smile up at her, "You, my goddess." he removed his chestplate, revealing the symbol on his coat, her Burning Heart surrounded by his Double Crescents.

A myriad of emotions crossed Yang's face, before finally settling on reluctant acceptance, "Uhhhhh... okay. You've found me. Now what?"

The blonde man smiled at her, "My oath of duty commands that my sword is dedicated only to you." his smile turned a little more mischievous.

Yang fidgeted slightly, "Okay?" she took a step forward, "Aaand~?"

Jaune chuckled slightly, then took in a deep breath, his pious heart racing, "And my oath of chastity commands that my 'sword' is dedicated only to you." he gave her the single most handsome, charming, flirtatious, and seductive smile she'd ever seen in her mouth.

Yang's eyes were dry, but yet she still wept, her legs shaking, _'Yes! Cha-ching! Booyah! Yang: 1, Pyrrha: 0! You may have one all those sparring battles, but you lost the love war!'_ she smiled, "W-well... come claim your prize, then, my faithful servant."

The paladin smirked, "But m'lady... your holy word dictated that your most dedicated and holy of warriors shall claim your body."

"Yes, and?" she was getting impatient! She wanted this NOW!

"Claim your body... like that of a concubine." his expression turned more mischievous, "And I must say, I do so LOVE m'lady's most beautiful of vocal chords." he leaned in, brushing her hair behind her ear and whispering into it, "Especially when they say my name... over... and over... and over again."

It was at that point that Yang melted.

However, as fate liked to be a fickle jackass, the room's door slammed open and a large figure stepped into the room. He was broadly muscled and stood well over six feet, clad in chainmail and platemail wristbands and boots. He wore an off-white tabard with dirt staining the tattered bottom, a symbol of the sun with a yellow body and an orange spiky corona, the garment held down by a pair of brown belts. They would have trailed their eyes from his feet to his face, but his entire head was covered with a gray great helm, a long red feather sticking out of the top.

"Halt, heathen! It is I! Solaire! I am the true mightiest and holiest of the warriors to the sun!" he announced, facing Jaune, "I, Solaire, shall fight this false paladin for the right to be blessed with m'lady's touch!"

Jaune drew his sword, "Not so fast, cretin! I got to the goddess first, I get dibs!"

"That is not in accordance with the international dibs protocol, you must have witnesses to your dibs!" Solaire announced while drawing his greatsword.

Jaune drew Crocea Mors and Candidus Murus, getting into his stance.

"Wait, how are you able to pose like that?" Solaire asked before swinging his greatsword.

Fortunately for Jaune, the massive knight may have talked quite the game, but he seemed to lack any major refinement to his technique, overswinging his sword and getting his massively telegraphed attack deflected easily. The white paladin slashed his enemy in the stomach, only to gasp when a splatter of blood sprayed out and hit the floor.

"Damn... you got me." Solaire said, "I guess what they said is true... Dark Souls really IS a hard game to play." he slumped to his knees and fell on the floor.

Jaune felt bad, "I... I killed him." he gasped when Solaire's body turned to black ashes and faded away, the only evidence of his presence being the blood splatter he'd left behind.

Yang blinked, "Uh... I guess you win? I have no idea what just happened." she says while closing the door, "Now come on! You said something about a concubine?"

The paladin blinked, his stoic expression fading into one more like his normal self, "Uh... w-what?"

"You were about to dominate me like a pious man following his goddess' orders." Yang said while leaning back on Blake's bed

Jaune blushed redder than his partner's hair, looking at Yang incredulously, "W-when was this decided? I was about to tell you th-the m-m-mission was successful and nobody was hurt... I-i-i..." he looked down at the floor, "I-i-i'd rather b-buy you dinner first..." he nearly squeaked out in a volume and pitch almost reminiscent of a tiny mouse.

The brawler stared at him, then walked over to the door and locked it. She slowly turned around with a seductive sway of her hips, "That won't be necessary, _paladin_." she smiled at him, walking back over and taking his lips into a tender, yet searing kiss. The knight could feel his normally insurmountable inhibitions burn away with the reassuring temperature of this small contact.

Breaking the kiss an unknown amount of time later, the two blondes gasped and heaved for air.

The white glow around Jaune's form had returned, as had his enthralled and joyous grin, "Perfection. Orange and strawberry, a hint of lemon, faint traces of alcohol and bacon, exactly how I imagined the goddess would taste." he sighed almost drunkenly, "Thank the nine for granting me with such a bountiful soul." he picked her up and laid her on the bed with all the gentleness of morning dew, his eyes devouring her form, "For the process of bedding a goddess requires a great deal of heart and soul... and I will not stop until she's satisfied." his desiring smile widened, and he started reaching down to undo his pants...

...

*BOOM CRASH*

"HALT! It is I who shall be the one to be blessed with gross incandescence!" the voice of Solaire shouted, "Now then, round two! Let us FIGHT!" he charged at Jaune with his greatsword.

Yang groaned, facepalming as her buzz of thrills was killed, dying screaming in the middle of a poison gas chamber where Solaire was on the intercom.

Her knight growled and drew his sword, ready to fight again.

The brawler laid there, wondering when it would end and when she could finally claim her 'prize'.

Another single-hit kill, in very large and broad quotation marks, since it seemed that Solaire might just be pretending to be dead from the strikes, and Jaune had returned to normal, "Y-yang? W-why are you laying down now? I keep spacing out. I'm sorry." he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing, "I just... wanted to celebrate maybe... y-y'know... go out and get some drinks... have a nice dinner... what do you say?" he had a soft, warm, friendly, and very honest smile, one that made Yang's heart nearly melt on the spot.

"That sounds perfect! Let's go." she smiled and got up, ' _Please let this work and let us make love tonight! Seriously I'm getting... like... the female equivalent of blue balls here!'_

...

The night had gone rather horribly, all things considered. They'd gotten some drinks, yes, but after sharing a tender and beer-laced kiss, Jaune had slipped back into his Paladin mindset and wished to 'claim' her, apologizing for his greed as he gave her a small slap on the ass, followed by a soft squeeze.

However, mere moments after the 'moment' had begun, Solaire had reappeared and challenged Jaune once again for the right to 'The lady's touch' and 'Gross incandescence', shooting the mood dead like an innocent little duck.

This pattern, of Jaune slipping into his Paladin personality, starting a moment, and having that moment promptly shattered by Solaire's return and challenge... you'd think that either she or Solaire would have given up by now, but the brawler was stubborn and determined to have Jaune have sex with her, and it seemed that Solaire was just as stubborn and determined to have that privilege for himself, the creep.

It was outside the RWBY and JNPR dorms that they met him again.

"You are very skilled, false holiest! But I shall not falter! In the name of gross incandescence!" he proclaimed, drawing his greatsword again.

"What does that even MEAN?!" Yang nearly screamed, sick and tired of this psycho's constant interruptions.

"I wish to shine like your ever-glorious sun, my goddess." he explained with a broad smile obvious on his hidden face.

Yang's eye twitched and she grabbed the crazy knight, setting him on fire with her grasp, "THERE! NOW GO AWAY!" she did a small palm-thrust and sent him reeling down the corridor.

Sir Jaune whistled, "Ah, as strong as you are beautiful, surely you could shatter the world, my dear goddess." he caressed her cheek softly, a heartfelt smile on his lips.

If Yang wasn't so pissed off, she'd have stopped to appreciate the emotion in his words. Sadly, she was. She opened the door to the RWBY dorm, only to find her teammates there.

"Yang Xiao Long! Where on earth have you been?" Weiss demanded with a voice almost like a screech.

"Fuck off!" she looked at Blake, "And you too! But not as much!" she looked at Ruby, "You're cool, sis, you just keep doing you." she slammed the door shut and grabbed Jaune, walking away from the dorms with him.

Jaune quickly matched her pace, "Well, m'lady, now what?" he asked almost casually, a slight smile on his face.

The blond beauty's only response was to shove him inside a random broom closet and close the door, locking it behind herself, "Now you're going to fuck me until we knock everything off all these shelves!" she was seconds away from tearing her clothes off.

The paladin blinked, then sighed and shook his head, "M'lady, I'm afraid you've misunderstood... you see..." he stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her waist, "I don't 'fuck' my goddess, I make love to her... _hard_... over and over, until she's satisfied." he smiled and gave her a searing kiss, "And I thank the nine for giving me enough heart and soul to do that."

The 'goddess' quickly scrambled to pull off Jaune's shirt, then she began to remove her shorts, revealing yellow panties. She started to undo Jaune's pants when she heard something that made her blood boil.

A heavy knock on the door, "M'lady?" it was Solaire... AGAIN, "Perhaps... we got off on the wrong foot. I shall make it up to you by protecting you and your sexual relations!" he announced with enough volume to inform everyone awake on the entire _floor._

Yang groaned. Could this night get any worse?

 _"Would Miss Yang Xiao Long please report to my office... immediately."_ Glynda Goodwitch's voice spoke over the intercom, _"Please bring Mister Arc and Mister... Astora, with you."_

The lilac-eyed girl blinked, then let out a small scream.

"FUUUCK~!"

* * *

 **I hope that was good... I've read a good few omakes in my time, but never written one before. Here's to hoping, eh?**


End file.
